Second Destiny
by xOxYourDevilxOx
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi World War is finally over and Naru is ready to go to the afterlife. But it seems that destiny has other plans for her [Naruto x Katekyo Hitman Reborn Crossover. Pairing undecided.
1. Prologue

_**Aku-Chan: Hello Readers! Since it's my first story please go easy on me and NICELY correct my mistakes. And… Theres one more thing I'm suppose to say to you buuuut I can't remember. What was it… What was it…**_

_**Naru: I think it was that Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Naruto belong to Akira Amano and Mashahi kishimoto, not you**_

_**Aku-Chan: What she said^^ Anyways Enjoy Second Destiny!~**_

_**~FlashBack~**_

"_Give it up, Obito! It's over!" Cried Naru, wiping the trail of blood dripping from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand , struggling to remain standing despite her body's protest._

_Malicious laughter boomed around the ruined battlefield loudly. Obito Uchiha grinned insanely from ear to ear with crazed eyes. "You should stop underestimating me, Naru Uzumaki! I still got tricks up my sleeves." He sneered, Making a pair of unfamiliar handsigns, A large array of seals appearing around Obito._

"_**Kit! I know that ninjutsu! You have you finish him off now! " **__Kyuubi roared loudly. Naru cursed under her breath, her body tensing in anxious as she tried to anticipate what will happened. "Wait, I got it! I'll overload the array! Kyuubi, lend me your power! " She exclaimed ._

"_**Are you crazy! Your body can't hand my chakra right now, You'll DIE !" **__Bellowed Kyuubi._

" _Please! I have to, for them ! If I'm going to die at least let me take him down with me ! Naru mentally pleaded, Tears streaming down her face, as flashes of her friends' death filled her mind._

" _**You got guts, kit. Alright… I'll do it…. Let's go out with a boom! **__" Kyuubi smirked lighly, sending large amounts of his red chakra through her body._

"_Arigato Kyuubi…. Arigato…" Naru whispered softly, a small smile on her face before her face turned serious. Red chakra visible around her as her features became more animal-like." "Your going to regret this, Obito!" Naru glared, letting out a loud war cry before overloading the array with chakra._

" _You bitch! As if you can defeat me!" Obito yelled, making another set of handsigns. Kyuubi's eyes widened as he recognized the jutsu._

"_**Shit! Not good!" **__Kyuubi cursed under his breath, leaving him no choice but to block Obito's technique with all the chakra he had left. Causing_

_the array glowed an un-earthly red before sending out large amounts of chakra waves. Sending both bodies skidding harshly against the ground before landing roughly against the ground, causing a crater to form underneath the harsh pressure._

" _W-we ..d-did I-it…!" smiled Naru, tears streaming down her cheek. __**"…K-kakashi-s-sensei…Sasuke…S-sakura..Ino..Shikamaru-u..Choji..Hinata..K-kiba..Shino..Baa-c-chan .. Shizuka …Tenten. .N-neji.. Lee.. Ero-sennin.. Ga-ara.. Kankur-o-o.. T-temari… I-I..D-did I-it ..**_'ttebayo _**!" **__She whispered softly, before embracing the welcoming arms of the darkness. _

_**~ End of Flashback~**_

Her face scrunched up in annoyance as the ray of the bright sun continued shine intensely onto her face. Fluttering her eyes, she peered through the slits of her eyes, scanning the unfamiliar meadow around her. " W-where ..am ..I? A-am I d-dead?" She mumbled softly to herself, millions of questions racing through her mind as she struggled to stand up.

"Rest easy, child. There is nothing to fear." Chuckled a mysterious voice. Turning her head to the right, Naru was greeted with the sight of an elderly man with a staff. " W-who are y-you?! Am I-I d-d-dead ? W-where a-am I-I?" She stuttered, shifting nervously from one foot to the other .

"Baka! He's the Rikkudo Sennin" Kyuubi's voiced provided.

Whipping her head in the direction of the voice, Naru's eyes widened in surprise as a handsome man, roughly around the ages of 20, with red piercing eyes and short matching red hair strolled confidently towards them. What really surprised Naru was the red fox ears and nine unmistakable tails swishing and curling behind him " Eh?! Kyuubi, I thought you were inside of me! Also, aren't you suppose to be a fox?"

"I am a fox, Baka. I'm just in my human form. Also call me Kurama, Kyuubi just my title. As for why I'm outside you, I'm not sure but I've got a few theories." replied Kurama, his tails swaying from side to side as he walked towards them.

Progressing what he said through her mind, Naru's eyes widened in horror," Wait, Rikkudo Sennin? But last time I checked he's dead! Wait, does this mean I'm d-dead too ?!" The blonde ranted, comical tears streaming down her cheeks. The Rikkudo Sennin and Kurama sweat dropped at the comical sight in front of them.

"_Ahem! Naru, your not actually dead. Your actually in the dimension between the living and the dead. I came here to guide you and Kurama to another dimension." Interrupted the Rikkudo Sennin, amusement dancing across his eyes ._

"_What do you mean 'guide us to another dimension'?" Demanded Kurama, a small frown on his face._

" _What I mean is that you, Naru Namikaze-Uzumaki and Kurama Kyuubi, have a destiny to fulfil in another dimension." sighed Rikkudo Sennin, closing his eyes._

" _W-what ..do y-you ..m-mean?! " stuttered Naru, taking a few steps back as she progressed what she just heard._

_Opening his eyes tiredly, he continued "If you or Kurama choose to not fulfil your destiny there and instead go to the afterlife, then .. That dimension will be destroyed."_

"_NANI?!" Exclaimed Kurama, his fox appendages twitching. Naru's head tilted down, her bangs casting a small shadow over her eyes, whisper softly yet it echoed around the meadow loudly, " Destroyed …?" Kurama's eyes softened slightly at Naru. "Kit.." The meadow suddenly grew quiet except for the soft howls of the wind._

_The Rikkudo Sennin did not say anything but his eyes said everything she needed to know. Turn slowly to look up at the cloudless sky, she mumbled something inaudible._

"_Speak up, child. We can not hear you."_

" _I said, I, Naru-Namikaze-Uzumaki vow to fulfil my destiny in the other dimension ! We won't let them suffered.. Not like our world.. Not again, _'ttebayo!" Naru vowed passionately, tears from the corner of her eyes threatening to fall down, her big sapphire eyes sparkling in determination.

"Well, I guess I got no choice now. I, Kurama Kyuubi vow to fulfil my destiny in the other dimension" Grumbled Kurama, a small grin on his face as his eyes danced with amusement.

"A-ah, W-wait..! W-will I-I ..s-still-l -hhave ..m-my ..powers ?"stammered Naru, poking her index fingers together . Loud laughter echoed around the meadow as the Rikkudo Sennin hunched over laughing and Kurama snickered quietly. Quickly composing himself, he announced" Yes, you will. Now I believe it's think for you two to be going now." As he glowed an unearthly white and everything else went white as well.

"Mama! Mama! Someone's hurt here!" cried a 4 year old boy with messy brown hair and big honey brown eyes, pointing at a feminine lump covered in blood.

" _Oh dear! We gotta get her treated immediately!" a beautiful lady with light brown hair_

_and warm honey brown eyes frowned before quickly lifting the injured girl gently onto her back and rushing home but not before grabbing the little boy's hand._

"…_.nghh…" Naru grunted as the bright rays of sunlight shined intensely onto her face as she pulled up the blanket in an attempt to cover her face as she slowly fell back asleep. __**"Oi! Kit, get up! Don't you dare fall asleep again!"**__ bellowed Kurama, his left brow twitching slightly in annoyance. "Mouu.. Five ..more.. minutes." she mumbled, trying to block the voice out with a pillow. _

" _**GET UP,KIT! "**__ Kurama howled harshly, his left brow twitching violently. Naru fell off the bed with a loud "THUD" as she struggled to get into a half lying and half sitting position._

" _I-I-ita-tai..!" She grumbled, rubbing the growing bump on her head._

"_Ah, Mama! I think she's awake" An excited voice exclaimed from downstairs, followed by another, more feminine, one. Naru scanned her wounds before she noticed instead of her long tan arms, she saw short chubby arms." N-nani? Kurama, what happened to me?! Why am I four again?!" Naru weeped mentally, running up to the mirror in front of her, examining herself._

"_Ah, You shouldn't be moving around yet! Your still hurt!" Cried a feminine voice, interrupting her train of though. Looking over her shoulder curiously, she is greeted with the sight of a beautiful lady roughly around her late 20s and a little boy clinging shyly to her leg._

"_It's okay, I'm a fast healer." Smiled Naru reassuringly, turning around to face her properly. _

"_Still, you have to rest." The lady insisted, gently pushing her towards the bed, the boy following closely behind._

_Naru sighed before climbing on to the bed to rest even though she was perfectly fine. Turning towards the lady to thank her, she suddenly realized that she forgot to introduce herself. "Arigatou for taking care of me, I'm Naru Namikaze-Uzumaki." Smiled Naru politely, giving a small bow._

" _How polite, I'm Nana Sawada but you can call me Mama and this is Tsunayoshi " Gushed Nana, gesturing to the small boy beside her._

"_K-kon'nich-chiwa N-n-namikaze-u-Uzumaki-s-san, y-you can-n c-call me T-tsuna." Tsunayoshi squeaked timidly, looking shyly at his feet. _

" _Just called me Naru-chan, It's easier to say." Grinned Naru, rubbing her head sheepishly._

"_How you get hurt like that Naru-Chan ? " Questioned Nana, titling her head curiously._

_Naru's mind was in a turmoil, debating whether of not to tell Nana the truth." __**Just tell her, Kit. The Rikkudo Sennin didn't say we couldn't tell anyone. Plus we know nothing about this dimension." **__Kurama added. Finally making up her mind, she sighed." Well, the first thing you need to know is that I'm a Shinobi and I'm not from this dimension." Closing her eyes, she spent the next 30 minutes explaining everything." And that's about it I guess" She mumbled, opening her eyes, only to blink confusingly at what she saw._

" _Why don't you stay here ? I've always wanted a daughter!" Smiled Nana reassuringly when she saw Naru's confusion, while Tsunayoshi gazed at her in awe. Naru gave Nana a teary smile as she agreed. Deep inside Naru's mind, Kurama watched the touching moment in front of him. " __**Looks like the Kit has found new precious people. After this it seems we will have to talk."**__ He whispered, a small grin on his face._

_Review_

_Follow_

_Fav_

_'Til Next Time, Ja Ne!~^_


	2. Mafia Boss

Aku-Chan: Ohayou ! It's Aku-chan here, gomen for not updating sooner! To make it up to you guys I'll being uploading the next chapter the day after! Also Thanks for the reviews, favs and everything!~

Naru : Baka. Now before she forgets, Katekyo hitman reborn belong to AkiraAmanoandMashahikishimot o.

Aku-Chan: Meanie! Anyways on to the story ! Enjoy~

* starting in 3... 2... 1... ACTION*

* * *

" Ohayou Ru-chan" Nana greeted, smiling brightly at Naru as she sleepily dragged herself to the kitchen, stifling a yawn.

" Ohayou mama. " Naru greeted, smiling sleepily at Nana. Putting on a apron before helping Nana prepare two bento lunch boxes.

"Tsu-kun! Tsuna! " Called Nana, cupping her hands around her mouth. Hearing no reply, Nana sighed tiredly before climbing up the stairs to his room. Opening the door, Nana was greeted with the sight of a messy room covered in garbage and clothes. Picking up a sheet of paper she stepped on, she sighed softly.

" Tsunayoshi-kun Sawada, who received a fifteen in math! " She announced, hands on her hips.

" H-hai ?! HIEEE! Where you get that ? " Tsuna cried, struggling to get his test score back.

**THUD**

"I-itai. " He mumbled, nursing his red chin with his right hand.

" Daijoubu ?" Nana frowned, hovering over Tsuna in concern.

" H-hai .." Mumbled Tsuna, peering over his mother's shoulder to look at the clock .

"HIEEEE! I'M LATE!" He yelled, running out the door with his uniform in hand.

**-SLAM-**

Nana sighed, " Maybe I should call that home tutor for Tsu-kun ." smiling at the idea, Nana headed downstairs towards the phone.

* * *

" HIEEE! Hurry up, Hibari-san will bite us to death if we're late! " Tsuna squealed, rushing out the door with his school bag. Naru tilted her head in confusion before grabbing her school bag and the two bento lunches and rushing after Tsuna.

" Ne, Tsuna! Wait up! " Shouted Naru, catching up to Tsuna.

" Why are you so calm! We're going to be late ! " He shouted.

"Late ? We still have an hour before school . " Stated Naru, laughing in amusement. Tsuna opened his mouth to say something when he noticed his crush , Kyoko Sasagawa, The school's idol .

" There's no way someone like me can be with someone like Kyoko-Chan" Tsuna thought, a smile frown on his face.

" You like her ." Stated a childish voice.

Tsuna and Naru looked down and saw a small baby wearing a black suit with a yellow pacifier dangling around his neck along with a black fedora with a small lizard resting on his hat.

" Ciaossu , I'm Reborn . Starting from today I'll be your home tutor. " Reborn greeted.

" Home tutor ?" Naru tilted her head in confusion.

" Don't make me laugh ! Your just a baby ! Ah, my stomach hurts !" Laughed Tsuna, Tears coming out of his eyes from laughing so hard.

**-THUD-**

" My face hurts more than my stomach now. " Tsuna groaned, sprawled on the ground . A large bump forming where Reborn just kicked him.

" He's no ordinary baby . " Naru thought, eyes narrowed .

" Aw, How cute! Is he your little brother ?" Kyoko cooed, crouching down in front of the baby.

" Ohayou Kyoko-Chan. No, we're just taking care of him for now ." Naru answered, seeing Tsuna was too busy gazing at Kyoko.

"Ciaossu ." Reborn greeted.

" Ohayou." Kyoko replied.

" Why are you wearing a suit ?" Kyoko asked, smiling .

" I'm in the mafia. " Reborn replied, nonchalant .

" Mafia ?" Naru whispered to Tsuna.

" What's this kid talking about ." Tsuna mumbled.

"Wow, that's so cool! " Cooed Kyoko, before standing up.

"I'm going to be late, see you later little boy. " Waved Kyoko before running off.

" Ciao Ciao . " Reborn waved before turning towards Tsuna, " Tsuna, You have a crush on that girl, don't you ?"

" 'That girl' is Kyoko Sasagawa, The school's idol. First of all it shouldn't concern you! " Shouted Tsuna.

" As your home tutor I should understand all of these kinds of relationships." Commented Reborn.

" I don't remember hiring you! Whatever, just leave me alone! "

"I won't leave that easily." said Reborn before twisting Tsuna's arm behind his back.

" ITAI ! I give! I give! Just let go! "Cried Tsuna, nursing his arm when Reborn released his arm. "That's not normal strength for a kid."

" I told you, I'm a hitman. " Said Reborn, Leon flickering his tongue from on top of his hat.

" Don't joke around! There's no way you can be a hitman!" Yelled Tsuna, his voice dripping with annoyance. Naru sighed, " Calm down Tsuna. I don't think his joking around ! "

" Have you confessed to Kyoko Sasagawa yet ?" Asked Reborn, ignoring Tsuna.

"Impossible! " mumbled Tsuna.

"Why?"

" I already told you. Kyoko-Chan is the school's idol. There's no way she would even consider me , Dame- Tsuna." Tsuna sulked. " Anyways it doesn't matter. If I could go out with such a cute girl I could die happily. But even if I do confess it'll only be a waste of time."

" Tsuna.." Naru mumbled, gazing at Tsuna with sympathy .

"That's a strong loser complex. I guess it's finally time." Said Reborn, the lizard in his hand morphing into a green gun.

" Die."

**-BAM-**

Tsuna flew backwards from the force of the bullet before his body started to glow .

"It's dying will time" Said Reborn.

" Dying.. Will ?" Mumbled Naru, tilting her head in confusion.

" REBORN ! I'm going to confess to Kyoko Sasagawa with my dying will !

RAH ! " Roared Tsuna in his underwear, a big flame flickering on top of his head. "Where's Kyoko Sasagawa!? " Tsuna yelled, smoke trailing after him as he rush off towards Kyoko.

"T- Tsuna ..? W-what just happened ?" Stuttered Naru, blinking in confusion.

* * *

"Kyoko Sasagawa! Please go out with me ! " Roared a familiar voice, recognizing Tsuna's voice, Naru ran the rest of the way towards school.

Seeing a half naked boy in front of her, Kyoko screamed before running towards school.

" BASTARD! " Shouted Mochida, punching Tsuna across the face before running after Kyoko.

" Oh no, I just scared Kyoko-Chan ! She probably thinks I'm a creep now !" Tsuna panicked after the Dying Will flame faded away. " What just happened to me !?"

" Are you okay ?! " Naru frowned, crouching beside Tsuna.

" That's thanks to the 'Dying Will Bullet'. " Stated a childish voice from above.

" Eh ? Reborn ?" Cried Tsuna and Naru, watching Reborn flow down from his green parachute . Reaching the ground, Reborn turned towards Tsuna and Naru, " This is the " Dying Will Bullet. " Showing them a small bullet.

" A person shot in the head by this will be resurrected with dying will." Explained Reborn.

"Ehs ?" Tsuna interrupted.

The basics of resurrection is if you have any regrets when dying. The dying will only lasts 5 minutes though, after 5 minutes you return to normal" Reborn continued, ignoring Tsuna's outburst.

" What would happen if Tsuna didn't regret anything ?" Naru asked curiously.

" I'm a hitman. " Reborn smirked, looking away.

"HIIEE ! I would have died ?! " Tsuna yelled, eyes widened.

" I get it now ! So since Tsuna regretted not confessing to Kyoko-Chan he resurrected with the 'Dying Will Flame' " Said Naru, hitting her fist against her palm.

" But what am I suppose to do now ! It's too embarrassing to go to school now ! Ah, I didn't even want to confess !" Tsuna rambled.

" You mean you wanted to but couldn't anyways. " Reborn corrected .

" URSAI !" Tsuna shouted, stretching Reborn's cheeks.

**-BAM-**

"I-itai ." Tsuna groanen, his cheek throbbing in pain.

" You had that coming, Tsuna." Scolded Naru before letting out a big sigh.

" But I was fine when the truck hit me." grumbled Tsuna, nursing his cheek.

" That's because you had the dying will. Since all your safety switches are turned off, in exchange for risking your life you can harness amazing strength. " Reborn explained .

"Sou ka! So that means all my potential strength is awakened when I receive the Dying Will Bullet! " Tsuna exclaimed, smiling .

**-Ding Dong Ding Dong -**

" What are you doing there ? Classes have started, Herbivore. " Demanded a raven haired boy.

" Hibari Kyouya-san from the Discipline Committee ? " Tsuna exclaimed nervously. Naru's eye widened in recognition.

" As a member of the Discipline Committee I cannot overlook this. " Hibari threatened.

" I-I'm s-sorry ! " Tsuna stammered, bowing before rushing into the school, picking up his uniform and school bag.

" Ohayou, Hibari." Naru grinned before rushing off after Tsuna.

Sending a smirk over his shoulder, Hibari headed towards the school.

* * *

" Ne, Don't worry Tsuna. It'll all blow over soon." Naru said happily, trying to cheer him up. Giving one last sigh, Tsuna opened the door and was greeted with snickers of the students inside the class.

"Hey, Look ! it's Dame-Tsuna!"

" Here comes Underwear Man!"

" A sudden confession to Kyoko Sasagawa! "

" That's just like Dame-Tsuna! "

" He's going to be rejected ! "

" That's obvious! Right, Sasagawa?"

Kyoko fidgeted uncomfortably, avoiding everyone's eyes, obviously embarrassed by what happened.

"I'm doomed! And it's all that weird baby's fault! " Tsuna thought, a miserable look on his face.

"Hey Tsuna ! Captain Mochida says he wants to fight you during break in the gym" A member of the Kendo club called out.

" Mochida-Sempai said he wanted to get the revenge on the insult you received, Kyoko. He said he won't forgive anyone who made Kyoko cry." Hana Said, grinning.

"Your so lucky Kyoko! " A random girl cried out.

" N-no, it's not like that. We're just in the same committee! " Kyoko denied, shaking her head .

* * *

" No matter what I won't let that trash win! Of course the judge is one of my loyal members. So no matter what he won't raise Sawada's flag. " Mochida thought, grinning maliciously. " Where's Sawada ! He's late! " Mochida demanded.

" If he doesn't' show up soon that means I win by default ! " Laughed Mochida.

" Geez, What a mean senpai… "

" I thought all the senpai were smart…. "

" Look, It's Tsuna! "

" No way, He actually came !"

"He should have ran. "

" He's going to get creamed! "

"Sawada-kun?" Kyoko mumbled softly.

" I knew he would come . " Naru thought, a big grin on her face.

" What do I do now ? I only came cause of Reborn . " Tsuna thought, his legs trembling.

" There you are , you perverted stalker! Heaven may forgive a piece of trash like you but I won't ! " Said Mochida, point his Shinai at Tsuna.

" But don't worry, since you're a beginner if you can get even one point from me, you win. If you can't, I win. And the prize is, of course, Kyoko Sasagawa !" He yelled, point his Shinai at Kyoko.

" P-prize ?! " Kyoko frowned.

" What a jerk. " Hana scowled.

" If Tsuna doesn't beat him up then I will . " Naru thought, chuckling darkly.

" BEGIN! " The judge shouted.

" Tsuna ! " Yamamoto shouted, tossing a Shinai towards Tsuna, who caught it clumsily .

Rushing towards Tsuna, Mochida raised his Shinai before hitting it against Tsuna's Shinai, knocking it out of his hand as he fell down.

" As excepted from Tsuna. " Naru deadpanned, watching Mochida chase Tsuna around in a circle.

" You lose. " Mochida grinned, raising his Shinai.

" Do your best, Sawada-kun ! " Kyoko cheered, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Fight with your dying will! " Said Reborn, aiming his gun at Tsuna from his hiding spot.

**-BAM-**

" REBORN! I'll get a point no matter what it takes ! " Roared Tsuna in his underwear, a dying will flickering on top of his head.

" Did you think that would affect me ! " Yelled Mochida as he hit on the head. His eye's widened in surprise when Tsuna broke the Shinai and head butted Mochida. Jumping on top of him he pulled out a piece of his hair " I got Hyakupon ! " He yelled, earning a roar of laughter from everyone.

" Good thinking Tsuna! "

" He never specified what you needed to get a point off of. "

" Never thought you had it in you, Tsuna. " Naru smirked.

" If that's not enough .. " Tsuna then began pulling out the rest of his hair, leaving him bald.

" P-point ! R-red wins ! " The judged stuttered, raising the red flag.

The crowded roared in excitement , showering Tsuna with praises.

Tsuna panted, the dying will flame fading away turning him back to normal.

"Sawada-kun! " Kyoko called out, interrupting Tsuna's train of thought.

" K-kyoko-Chan! " Tsuna stammered, smiling nervously.

"I'm sorry about this morning. My friends tell me a lot that I don't know when to laugh. " She replied, smiling nervously .

Tsuna slumped in depression hearing that. " She thinks my confession this morning was a joke! " Tsuna thought.

" You are really incredible thought, you're not like some average guy ! " Said Kyoko, smiling brightly . " Is it okay if I can you Tsuna-kun from now on ? " Kyoko continued.

" O-of course! " Tsuna blushed slightly . " If Reborn wasn't here this never would have happened." Tsuna thought.

* * *

" HIEEE! "

"I'm the Vongola family's tenth generation boss ? " Tsuna shouted.

" I came here because I was requested from the current Vongola family boss, the ninth, to train you to become a admiral Mafia boss." Reborn explained, ignoring Tsuna's question.

" Nani ?! " Tsuna cried out, looking up from his family line.

" Don't worry I'll train you to become a great mafia boss. " Reborn continued, tacking himself into bed.

" Why are you deciding everything ! And why are you sleeping in my bed ! " Tsuna shouted in frustration .

" It's sleepy time, see you tomorrow. " Said Reborn, ignoring Tsuna.

Tsuna slumped down before looking for a sleeping mat, since Reborn set traps all around his room.

Naru, who was silent this whole time, snickered quietly at Tsuna. " Life just got a whole lot more exciting, ' ttebayo . " Naru thought before heading off towards her room .

* * *

Aku-chan : I'm sorry Naru wasn't in this a lot but since this chap is basically about Tsuna I thought I would focus on Tsuna.

Naru :Don't worry I'll be more involved in the next chapter. Anyways Ciao Ciao !~

Aku-chan : Remember to …

Review

Favs

Follows

Ja ne, 'Til next time~^


	3. Mafia Showdown

Aku-Chan: Ohayou Minna-san ! Gomen for not updating lately but I've been busy with school. But the good news is that I can now update more often !

Naru: Also we are going to be having a poll on whether or not there should be Iemitsu bashing. Please review your opinion on what you think Aku-Chan should do. There's also gonna be another poll but that's gonna be later.

Aku-Chan : I also wanted to thank you guys all for the Favs, Reviews and follows. Arigatou, Arigatou !~ Anyways Enjoy !

Naru: Baka. She forgot to do the disclaimer . Sighh, Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Naruto belong to Akira Amano and Mashahi Kishimoto.

* * *

Down in the basement of the Sawada's residents, behind a set of large doors covered in strange markings was a large clearing that seemed to stretch on for eternity. Flowers of every kind seemed to bloom from all over the field, from Gladioluses and Phalaenopsis Orchid to Roses and Peonies, giving the meadow a rather calm and soothing aura that seemed to wash away all your doubts and anger. In the center of all the meadow was a large cherry blossom tree in full bloom, little sakura petals descending gently onto Naru, who was laying against the stump of the cherry blossom tree as though in a deep sleep rather than meditating. The soft howls of the wind blowing gently across the field causing the luscious grass that sparkled in the sun to sway slightly and the sakura petals to dance gracefully across the meadow. All in all, everything was calm.

" HIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! "

" What a drag . " Naru sighed, stunning cerulean eyes peeking out from underneath her half-lidded eyes. With another sigh, she reluctantly left the meadow to get ready for another day of the hell hole known as school.

* * *

" Ohayou Ru-Chan ! " Nana chirped happily, quickly placing a bowl of Miso ramen on the table for said person.

" RAMEN ! " Naru cheered excitedly, eagerly chugging down all the ramen, oblivious to the noise coming from Tsuna's room and the amusement flashing through Nana's eyes .

"_**Even though you have calmed down and everything, you are still an idiot when it comes to ramen. " **_Kurama sighed, a large sweat drop on the back of his head as he watched his vessel consume 7 bowls of ramen in the time span of 10 minutes.

' Rama-Nii ? I thought you said you had important business to attend to in the Makai Realm. ' Naru asked, ignoring the insult towards her love of ramen, quickly thanking Nana for the meal before heading upstairs towards Tsuna's room.

" **Stupid old geezers lied ! Why do we even have them !? All they ever do is complain and cause trouble !" **He growled angrily, angrily beating on a tree mercilessly until it collapsed with a loud 'thud'.

Chuckling nervously as Kurama violently attacking the trees around him, Naru quickly cut the mental link between them. Glancing quickly at the time, she hurried her pace and shouted for Tsuna to hurry up before he got them late. A loud " HIEEE !" Was heard followed by a dull 'thud' before he quickly slammed the door open, tumbling down the stairs.

* * *

" I will be introducing the new transfer student , Hayato Gokudera. He has been studying aboard Italy until now. " The homeroom teacher of class 1-A announced, gesturing towards the scowling student beside him.

" Wow, he's so hot ! "

" He also came from Italy ! "

" Do you think he'll date me ? "

" Let's start a fan club for him ! "

Whispers and quiet squeals were heard from the females of the class as they all gushed and cooed over the new transfer student, making up crazy rumours about him as well.

Naru's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the new transfer student as he walked towards Tsuna, who was too busy staring love-struck at Kyoko to notice the shadow towering over him.

"HIEEE! " Tsuna cried, falling off his chair as Gokudera knocked his desk over causing his chair to fall as well. " D-did I do something ? " Tsuna thought, gazing fearfully at Gokudera, who in return glared viciously at him. Ignoring the teacher's voice, Gokudera walked back to his seat in front of Naru.

" You know him, Tsuna ? " His seatmate whispered curiously.

" O-of course not ! " Tsuna whispered back, climbing back onto his chair. His left brow twitching violently.

" He's definitely no good ."

" That's his good part . "

"His scary-ness makes me go numb !"

" We're definitely creating a fan club ! "

" Girls are weird . " Naru mumbled softly, a sweat drop on the back of her head as she listens to all the girls gossip about " The New Hottie ". Forgetting that she is also part of said gender. Turning her gaze back to the person in front of her, she glared, remembering what he did to Tsuna.

* * *

" Baka- Tsuna, not telling me about his volleyball match . " Naru grumbled under her breath, running down the hall towards the gym.

" _**You know this is probably Reborn's doing so he probably didn't know about it until last minute ." **_Kurama reasoned, munching on an apple that he got out of no-where.

' Wait, how do you know about Reborn ? And where did you get that apple ! ' She questioned, making a sharp turn around the corner of the hall.

" _**I asked the tooth fairy . No , what do you think ! " **_Kurama mocked, sarcasm dripping from each word.

' Don't have to be so mean about it ! ' She grumbled, slowing down as she neared the set of doors towards the gym.

" Mouu, I missed the first half of the game ! " Naru whined, pouting, sending a teary eyed glare towards the volleyball court.

" Ne, Naru- Chan ! Naru- Chan ! " A feminine voice called out .

Turning towards the direction of the voice, Naru jogged towards Kyoko and her best friend, Hana." What happened so far ? " Naru asked.

" Dame-Tsuna is dragging the team down. " Hana replied bluntly, crossing her arms across her chest as she turned towards Naru, Ignoring Kyoko's cry " to be nice " .

" It doesn't seem like it'll stay that way for long. " Naru mused, gazing to where Tsuna was standing. " Want to bet on it ? " She smirked, her eyes glinting with mischief .

" Sounds interesting. I bet you 500 yen that Tsuna will cause the whole team to lose. " Hana declared, pulling her wallet out from her pocket.

" Hmms, I bet you 500 yen that Tsuna will cause the whole team to win. " Naru grinned mischievously, pulling out Gama- Chan, her green frog wallet, from her pocket.

" No one will laugh if they see someone who's using all their strength and will. That's a man's battle."

Reborn's voice echoed through Tsuna's mind.

"No, there's still four sets left… I'll fight with my dying will. "

" It's embarrassing.. Accepting this because of my overconfidence …"

" Trying to use the Dying Will Bullet to do what everyone else worked so hard on. "

His eyes flaming with determination, he walked towards the volleyball court, fist clenched tightly shut.

" I'll do that and afterwards I'll apologize to everyone…."

Almost as though it was a different person, Tsuna got into ready position. Eyes narrowed in determination as he gazed ahead, at the other side.

_**BAM! BAM !**_

" Itai ! " Tsuna cried out, falling onto his back, as his legs glowed briefly before the glow disappeared.

" What happened, Tsuna ? "

" Did something happen to your legs ? "

Tsuna glanced at his legs briefly, confusion written all over his face.

" Looks like your going to lose the bet, Hana . " Naru grinned cheekily, rubbing her hands together in a devious manner.

" I find that hard to believe, this is Dame- Tsuna we're talking about here . " Hana scoffed, turning her head back to the game briefly before doing a double take . " Huuuuh ?! "

" Wow, I never knew that Tsuna could jump that high . " Naru whistled, admiring how high he jumped. While Kyoko gasped lightly at the jump .

" Gyaah ! " Tsuna grunted when the volley hit him where the sun doesn't shine…

" He blocked it with his organ ! " Ryohei exclaimed in surprise. " I can't believe he would just sacrifice a man's most valuable part just to block that ball ! Awesome ! That's proof of his strength ! " Ryohei announced, fist pumping the air.

" Great block ! "

"Good job, Tsuna ! "

" Right, let's turn the tide ! "

Naru snickered behind her hand, trying to stifle her laugh at Tsuna's ' Great Block ' . " that's has got to hurt ! "

" _**I'm amazed he can still stand. "**_ Kurama winced in sympathy, imagining himself in Tsuna's place.

"**Game set ! Year 1 Class A Wins ! " **The referee announced, blowing his whistle.

The crowd of students all exploded into loud cheers, screams and shouts heard from all over the gym .

" Looks, like I win the bet . " Naru smirked smugly, holding her hand out towards Hana. Who reluctantly handed over the money. " Maa, Tsuna chose the worst time to stop being so Dame. " Hana sighed, mourning over her loss of money.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was laughing loudly with Yamamoto, as though they were long time friends.

" I won't accept this ! " Gokudera growled, glaring angrily at Tsuna. " I'm the one worthy of becoming the 10th ! "

" H-huh ? He knows !? " Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise, dreading what will happen next.

* * *

" A-ano, w-why are we here ? " Tsuna stuttered, scratching his head nervously . The worst scenarios rushing through his mind .

" If some trash like you becomes the 10th, the Vongola family is done for. " Gokudera scowled, disapproval written all over his face.

" W-why do you know about the family ! " Tsuna questioned, his legs trembling slightly in fear.

" You're annoying, this is your end . " Gokudera declared, holding up two sticks of dynamite and tossing then towards Tsuna. Completely ignoring Tsuna's question.

" D-dynamite !? " Tsuna shouted, eyes widened in panic, his legs paralyzed in fear. Helplessly watching as the dynamites came closer and closer towards him. Squeezing his eyes shut, Tsuna prepared for his end. Hearing no explosions or feeling any pain, Tsuna cautiously open his eyes only to see two kunai cutting through the dynamite, defusing them.

" Tsuna ! Are you okay !? " Naru shouted, a pair of kunai in her hands revealing that it was her who threw them.

Sighing in relief, Tsuna slowly nodded his head, still a little shaken up. Gokudera snapped his head towards Naru, growling underneath his breath.

Reborn, who was closely watching the battle, narrowed his eyes at Naru. " She's not a normal girl. "

Quickly making a mental note to investigate her more, he jumped onto Tsuna's head, effectively stopping the battle.

" Gokudera Hayato," Reborn announced, swiftly towards Tsuna's head.

" Hiiiee, Reborn ! You know him !? " Tsuna shouted,

" Ah, he's a family member that I called over. It's our first time meeting though." Reborn stated calmly.

" Eh, So Your in the mafia too Gokudera ? " Naru asked , tilting her head to the side. " Although it's not that much of a surprise once you think about it. "

" Reborn, the ninth's most trusted hitman. I've heard rumors about you. " Gokudera stated seriously, ignoring Naru's question.

" Sugoi. " Tsuna said, eyes widened in surprise. " Reborn is the ninth's most trusted hitman . "

" Bakas ! Ignoring me like that ! " Naru fumed silently, her left eyebrow twitching rapidly as she silently planned how to torture said 'Bakas'. Kurama silently prayed for them, swiftly wishing them luck before high tailing it to hide inside the beautiful Victorian style house in Naru's mindscape .

" It better be true that I'll become 10th if I get rid of this guy. " Gokudera scowled, tightening his grip on the dynamites, ignoring the chills he just felt.

" N-n-nani ! I- I don't e-even want to be t-the 10th !" Tsuna stammered, waving both his hands rapidly.

" Yup, it's true. " Reborn confirmed, tilting his fedora, casting a shadow over his eyes.

" Nani ! Was it a lie that I was destined to be the 10th ! " Tsuna shouted, looking up at Reborn.

" If you don't want to lose, fight . " Reborn smirked, swiftly jumping into Naru's arms.

" HIIIE ! F-fight, y-your kidding ! "Tsuna stammered, slowly backing away. " I can't fight against a mafia guy ! " Turning around, Tsuna started sprinting away as though his life depended on it. Oh, wait. It did.

_**BOOM ! BOOM !**_

"HIIIE ! " Tsuna yelled, crouching down to avoid the bomb.

" What are the chances of Tsuna coming out of this alive ? " Naru questioned, calmly waiting for the dust to clear up.

" Who knows. " Reborn smirked, amusement flashing through his eyes. Slowly the dust cleared up to show Gokudera behind Tsuna with a bomb between each finger. Nervously, Tsuna slowly turned around." W-where d-did y-you… ! "

" It's said that Gokudera Hayato can hide bombs in any part of his body ." Reborn informed, " In other words, he's a human bomb ."

"My other name is Hurricane Bomb Hayato. " Hayato continued, " Brace yourself. " Each bomb in his hand lighting up.

" _**Hey, does that mean he can hide bombs 'down there' . " **_Kurama asked, snickering .

Naru snickered quietly at the question. " What's so funny ? " Reborn asked. Naru repeated the question causing Reborn to smirk in amusement .

" H-How can the fire automatically-!? " Tsuna yelled, quickly rising up and sprinting away, barely able to avoid the bombs raining down on him. " Somebody save me ! "

" Next is the final blow. " Gokudera stated, the bombs in his hand automatically lighting up. Slowly walking closer, Gokudera raised his hands up preparing to throw the bombs.

" Oi, Tsuna. " Yamamoto greeted, completely oblivious to the danger he just put himself in. " What are you doing there ? "

"Y-yamamoto ! It's not safe here ! " Tsuna panicked, attempting to get him to leave so he wouldn't get hurt.

" This is the end for you. Disappear ! " Gokudera shouted, throwing the bombs towards Tsuna.

" HIIIE ! I have to extinguish them ! " Tsuna exclaimed, quickly attempting to extinguish the bombs.

" I-Itai, this won't work ! " His fingers throbbing painfully after extinguishing a few bombs.

" What game is this ? " Yamamoto mumbled curiously, examining the bomb in his hand. " It looks fun. Let me play too ! "

" He thinks this is a game. " Naru mumbled, face palming at his naivety. " Yamamoto Takeshi. " Reborn mused, the green lizard in his hand, Leon, morphing into a green gun. " Fight with your dying will. "

_**-BAM ! BAM !-**_

Tsuna flew back from the force of the bullet, his body magically glowing. A bright orange flame flickering to life on his forehead., his clothes tearing off him leaving him in his boxers. " Reborn ! I will extinguish these bombs with my dying will ! RAAH ! Extinguish, extinguish, extinguish ! "

" Double bomb ! " Gokudera growled in frustration

" Extinguish, extinguish, extinguish ! " Tsuna roared, rapidly extinguishing the bombs.

" Triple bomb ! " Gokudera growled, holding up two handfuls of dynamite sticks. Getting ready to throw them when one accidentally fell down, soon one-by-one all the bombs fell. " It's .. the end for me ."

" Who uses an incomplete technique in battle. " Naru thought, sweat dropping.

" _**That guy apparently. "**_ Kurama scoffed, clearly unimpressed, no longer interested in what's going on he went back to napping.

" Extinguish, extinguish, extinguish ! " Tsuna roared, rapidly extinguishing the bombs around Gokudera, saving Gokudera's life. "Ah, thank goodness. " He sighed in relief, the flame on his head dying out.

" You are the one fit to become the boss ! " Gokudera suddenly exclaimed, dropping to his knees. " Juudaime, I'll follow you until the end of this earth . "

"N-Nani ?! "

" The one who losses becomes the winner's subordinate, that is the family's rule. " Reborn stated, hopping out of Naru's arms.

" I actually never had the desire to become the 10th. " Gokudera confessed, his eyes softened. " I just wanted to see if the 10th really had the strength to become a suitable boss. "

" Gokudera-kun.. " Tsuna mumbled.

"But you proved me wrong ! You are much more than I'd ever expect ! " Gokudera continued, smiling happily. " You even risked your life to save me, even though I was your enemy . So, I, Gokudera Hayato will give you my life ! "

" Wait, I don't want to be the 10th ! Can't we just be friends ?! " Tsuna protested, waving his hands wildly in denial.

" I won't let you do that . " Gokudera glared, a scowl replacing his smile.

" He's so scary that I can't talk back. " Tsuna mumbled nervously, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

" Look on the bright side. At least you gained a friend . " Naru reasoned in an attempt to cheer him up.

" Good job, Tsuna. It's because of your strength that Gokudera became your subordinate. You passed for today. " Reborn informed, writing something down in a black notebook.

" Even if what he does is totally messed up, he really is thinking about me " Tsuna thought, eyes softening .

" Tsuna, you're really such a funny guy ! " Yamamoto laughed cheerfully, slinging his arm around Tsuna.

" Let me into the group too ! You're the boss, right ? "

" Hey you. Don't get so friendly with Juudaime!" Gokudera scowled.

"Huuuh, What's up with him . " Stated one of the three delinquents. " That underwear guy is such a loser ! " They all laughed.

"Looks like it's time to take out the trash. " Gokudera stated, his head tilted down casting an eerie shadow over his eyes. Bombs in between each finger as he slowly walks towards them. " I'll annihilate them . "

" Ne, Tsuna. Let's go home since we're clearly not needed right now . " Naru called over her shoulder as she walked towards the exit carrying Reborn.

* * *

" Thank you for the meal, Mama. I'm going to head to bed now. Good night, minna. " Naru called over her shoulder as she placed her dirty dishes in the sink before quickly heading to the basement where her room was.

"Naru Namikaze-Uzumaki. 15 years old, attends Namimori. One of the top students of the school. No medical records and no records before the age of 4. Who are you ? " Reborn demanded, eyes narrowed.

" Maa, maaa. Who knows. " Naru drawled, smirking lazily over her shoulder at Reborn. Throwing a half-hearted wave towards Reborn she disappeared behind the basement door.

" Sounds like a challenge. " Reborn smirked, turning around to tortu- I mean tutor his student.

* * *

Remember to ;

Review

Favs

Follows

-'Til Next Time, Ja Ne!~^


End file.
